Vida Universitária: Provação para o amor!
by SuelenSS
Summary: Um casal apaixonado, namoro estável, paixões em comuns, deixado de lado pela famosa "vida universitária".Edward termina seu namoro com Bella pra poder entrar na faculdade solteiro,desimpedido,com ilusão de festa,bebida,velocidade e mulheres.SINOPSE DENTRO
1. Chapter 1

_**Vida Universitária:Provação para o amor!**_

**Autora:** Suh SSS

**Shipper:** Bella / Edward e outros.

**Gênero:**Amizade, Aventura, Comédia, Drama, Hentai, Lemon, Romance.

**Censura:**R-18.

**Avisos:** :Álcool, Drogas, Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo

**Sinopse:**

**_Um casal apaixonado, namoro estável, paixões em comuns, deixado de lado pela famosa "vida universitária"._**

**_Edward termina seu namoro com Bella pra poder entrar na faculdade solteiro, desimpedido, com a ilusão de festa, bebida, velocidade e mulheres. Mas ele logo descobre que nada disso faz sentido se o vazio que ele sente apenas aquela morena, olhos chocolates pode preencher._**

**_Então chega à hora de Bella ir para a universidade, muito mais forte, decidida, provocante, realizando os melhores e os piores desejos de seu ex-namorado._**

**_Jovens aproveitando tudo o que a universidade oferece de divertido._**

**_Dartmouth vai esquentar apostas, corridas, motos, festas, trapalhadas e... Amores._**

_Não estou acostumada com o site, e não leio nada em inglês...mas quero postar aki...=p a fic ja esta um pouco adiantada..então postarei toda semana...ainda nao decidi o dia. Espero comentarios. ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Nesse primeiro capitulo, os acontecimentos serão narrados muito rápidos, e terá pouco diálogo, será uma fase na vida da Bella,extremamente importante. A história começa realmente quando ela for para universidade._

_Tem lemon nesse capitulo, mas é básico, nada muito explorado._

_Aqui Forks não é fria e chuvosa._

**Capitulo 1.**

_**Sonho adolescent**__**e**_

Bolsa, casaco, malas, passagem. Tudo em ordem. Agora só falta embarcar no avião, e pronto: despachada pra Forks.

Bem não exatamente despachada né. Mas eu não ficaria em um lugar sabendo que eu estou impedindo outra pessoa de fazer o que quer , principalmente minha mãe, que eu sei que sofreu bastante na vida.

Então quando eu soube da nova proposta que Phill recebeu, eu me decidi. Vou morar com Charlie _meu pai _em Forks . Assim minha mãe poderia acompanhar Phiil aonde quisesse sem ter que ficar se preocupando com uma adolescente de quase 16 anos .

Então a cá estou eu, Isabella Marie Swan, 15 anos e 11 meses , garota simples, sem muitos atrativos eu diria. Mas bem vou explicar. Cabelos castanhos, olhos castanhos, pele clara, nem alta nem baixa, e o corpo...já vou avisando...EM DESEMVOLVIMENTO...como minha mãe diz quando eu reclamo dos meus seios, mas ela disse que é assim mesmo, que até os 18, eles vão estar ótimos, e minha bunda há de vir. Eu espero né ...ela disse que ate os 17 ela era magrela, então sinceramente espero que seja genético e vá melhorar, por que eu digo que minha mãe ainda bate um bolão e olha que ela já é quarentona.

Eu sou um tanto tímida, fico na minha, tenho poucos amigos, saio pouco, praticamente nunca, minha idade não me permite ir nos lugares legais. Então eu conto os dias pro meu aniversario...e conseqüentemente minha tão esperada carteira de motorista...por que? Bem...eu tenho uma paixão. E meu passatempo favorito...babar na moto do Phiil. A galera do meu colégio em Proenix era ligada em carro, mas eu tenho uma outra preferência. Motos.

Que Phiil nunca saiba...mas aquele aranhão que ele ficou doido na moto dele foi eu, numa das minhas tentativas frustradas de pilotar. Mas o maximo que já consegui foi me equilibrar poucos segundos e Paaaaaaaaaaaaa...Eu + Moto = Chão.

Mas tudo bem, eu não desisto fácil... ainda vou monta numa moto, e fazer toda aquela cena de tirar o capacete, soltar o cabelo e aparecer uma gostosa. Hahaha quem nunca sonho? Bem eu sim.

Mas por enquanto eu tenho que me concentrar em outras coisas e não em um hobby louco e fora de mão assim. Por que em Forks...mesmo meu pai dizendo que a cidade cresceu...não espero muito de lá não.

Depois das despedidas, lagrimas e lagrimas da minha mãe, embarquei.

A viagem não demorou tanto como imaginei, e logo estava na camionete com Charlie, nosso encontro foi bom. Charlie é Promotor da região e tem muitos negócios na cidade. Nossa casa é bonita e grande, e realmente a cidade cresceu, mas não imagino que vá ter shopping e balada aqui.

Depois de instalada no meu quarto, andei pela casa e arrumei algumas coisas, fui dormir cedo pra estar disposta pro dia seguinte. Que eu teria que enfrentar meu primeiro dia no colégio de Forks.

Acordei cedo, tomei banho, coloquei apenas uma calça jeans simples, camiseta e tênis. Deixei meu cabelo solto, e passei um lápis no olho e gloos nos lábios fraquinho. Tomei café com meu pai, e ele me deu uma carona ate meu novo colégio.

_Bells viu o caminho? Não é longe de casa. Quer que eu venha te pegar depois?_Charlie pediu.

_Não Charlie eu vou a pé. Obrigado.

Sai do carro e percebi que todos os olhos do estacionamento estavam em mim, dei alguns passos tentando ignorar quando algo me chama a atenção.

Oh meu Deus... eu estava mesmo vendo aquilo? Era mesmo uma Suzuki Hayabusa Gsx 1300R**. **Aqui? Em Forks?

Eu nunca tinha visto uma, nem mesmo em Proenix , mas como eu não saia muito de casa, eu pesquisava muito na internet sobre motos, e ali estava o sonho dos sonhos . E então eu ergui meus olhos e percebi que havia muito poucos carros ali, a maioria eram motos, muitos motos de velocidade, motos de trilha e algumas outras serio cara..que colégio é esse onde "adolescentes" vem com isso? Era até humilhação. E com certeza 3 delas se destacavam... entre as outras. Claro a Hayabusa Azul e prata , então uma Dukati, e uma Agusta.

Sai do meu transe quando tocou o sinal, eu sai apressada, torcendo pra que ninguém tenha reparado no meu momento Pasma.

Corri pegar meu horário e já na porta da sala, me bato em uma garota pequenininha, cabelos curtos, pretos e espetados fiquei com medo de desmontar ela.

_Ah desculpa, eu juro que não te vi._eu me desculpei apressadamente.

_Ha não...não tem problema, você é aluna nova né?

_Sim Bella Swan.

_ Prazer Alice Cullen, e você é a filha do Promotor Swan então?

-Sou sim.

Então vimos a professora e entramos apressadas, mas assim que entrei na sala eu hesitei na duvida aonde me sentar. A gente nunca sabe o lugar que esta ocupado ou não. Mas Alice vendo minha situação, logo me puxou pro fundo da sala me sentando em uma carteira ao lado dela.E assim as aulas seguintes se passou normal, por sorte Alice tinha quase todas comigo ela, também fui apresentada a outros colegas que foram simpáticos e tudo, no intervalo Alice disse que eu tinha que conhecer seus irmãos e amigos.

Ela me arrastou pelo refeitório e chegamos a uma mesa de beldades. Estava quase escrito _Banquete dos Deuses_ Eram todos lindos, os 3 rapazes, e a loira escultural.

_Oi gente, eu trouxe a Bella pra vocês conhecerem, ela é a filha do Promotor Swan.

_ Esse é o Emmett meu irmão mais velho, o palhaço da família. _ela disse apontando para o cara musculoso, de cabelo castanho e olhos verdes.

Eu acenei e disse _oi , meio tímida.

_E ai Bella. E Alice eu posso se Palhaço mais sou gostoso e vocês me amam, não é Rose ..._ele disse passando o braço pelo pescoço da loira meio o a sufocando de brincadeira.

_é é sim Emmett, e eu sou a Rosalie, mas pode me chama de Rose, Bella.

_ok Rose._eu respondi sorrindo, pra garota loira olhos azuis, e corpão de dar inveja.

Então Alice fez jeito de apresenta pro próximo rapaz...mas ele ergueu a mão a impedindo, e então se levantou.

_ Shitiu Alice...deixa que eu me apresento.

Então ele parou na minha frente, e eu perdi o ar quando aqueles olhos verdes prenderam os meus... ele pegou minha mão. E disse com a voz terrivelmente sexy.

_Encantado Edward Cullen. Bem vinda a Forks Bella ._e deu um beijo na minha mao sem tirar os olhos dos meus. Depois dando um sorriso de lado.

Nessa hora eu realmente acreditei em Paixão a primeira vista. Aquele rapaz era T.U.D.O.

_o...obrigado Edward.

Então Alice continuou a apresentação, evitando maior constrangimento meu, ja que eu devia estar prestes a babar.

_E esse aqui é meu amadinho Jasper, ele e Rose são irmãos_ Ela disse se sentando ao lado do outro rapaz olhos azuis, que com certeza fazia um belo par com ela.

Depois de nos cumprimentarmos com olas, eu me sentei entre Edward e Alice, e começaram as conversas, eles querendo saber de onde eu vim, minha idade e tudo, fiquei sabendo que Emmett esta no terceiro. Edward, Rosalie e jasper estudam no segundo e Alice esta no primeiro comigo, eu realmente gostei de todos eles, todos foram simpáticos, brincalhões e mesmo sendo com certeza os deuses da beleza naquele fim de mundo, não eram metidos . Eu já me sentia muito a vontade com eles, então acabou o horário e todos voltamos pras aulas.

Na hora de ir embora eu sai com Alice novamente, ela fazia mil e um planos animada pra gente sair, pra fazer compras, pra mim ir até a casa dela conhecer seus pais...e eu soube que ela já me considerava realmente sua amiga.

Nos encontramos com os outros, e eu não agüentei e pedi qual era a de tantas motos, e eles disseram que virou febre na cidade a poucos anos por causa de um campeonato na cidade de velocidade e coisa assim, e que com muitas motos potentes por ali, sempre saia uns racha e tal, o que me animou muito, e então eu procurei aquelas motos maravilhosas, eu tinha que pelo menos saber quem nessa cidade tinha aquela belezinha.

_gosta de motos Bella?

Foi Edward quem falou, e eu percebi que ele tinha acompanhado o meu olhar até a suzuki azul e prata.

_Muito, mas não sei pilotar nem nada, apenas gosto muito. Meu padrasto tinha uma FM4 Agusta ...mas eu vou querer uma Hayabusa quando confiarem em mim la em casa.._eu disse meio distraída a ultima parte, lembrando que eu teria que esperar pelo menos mais um ano pra ter a minha.

_Gosta de velocidade então?

_É acho que sim, ninguém tem a moto mais veloz do mundo pra anda devagar não é?.

_claro..._ele disse dando aquele sorrisinho torto.

Eu sorri de volta, e olhei ao redor de novo, não querendo perder quem embarcaria na moto.

_Bella quer uma carona? eu e o Jasper já estamos indo...te deixamos em casa se quiser.

Na hora um carro conversível, prata, fodão também, parou na frente dela e o motorista era Jasper.

_Oh ...mas não vai ficar fora de mão pra vocês?:_eu pedi não querendo atrapalhar eles, e nem era tão longe, eu poderia ir a pé.

_não tem problema, e Forks nem é tão grande. Vamos, entra ai _Ela disse já dentro, então eu aceitei.

_Edward pra casa OK. E devagar._Alice disse a ele, como se falar devagar era a maior piada do mundo.

_Ah sim sim . _Ele fez um bico e passou a mão em seus cabelos cor de Bronze maravilhosos._ Até amanhã Bella. _

Então Jasper arrancou o carro, enquanto Edward saia caminhando, mas ao passar pelo portão antes de chegar na rua Jasper parou falar com um carinha .

Ai eu escutei aquele ronco de motor sobressair a todos, e logo me virei na direção daquela moto, ela já estava passando pelo portão ao lado do carro, parando um segundo a mais e pela viseira aberta eu recebi uma piscadinha daqueles olhos verdes, e ele arrancou sumindo a alta velocidade.

Eu ri sozinha, mas é claro que seria dele. A moto perfeita..pro cara perfeito. E eu tinha babado na moto do Edward, na frente dele. Aff...que bobona .

Alice me deixou em casa, me convidando pra sair a tarde com ela. E Assim foi se firmando nossa amizade, os dias seguintes foram muito legais, eu já fazia parte da turma, e cada dia eu me via mais fascinada por Edward, Alice dizia que ele tinha uma queda por mim, que ele nunca mais flerto com ninguém desde que eu cheguei.

Saiamos sempre todos juntos, e quando já fazia um mês que eu estava ali na cidade, pra comemorar meu aniversário, fomos todos pra uma Boate em Port Angeles, e ali no meio da pista Edward me deu o primeiro beijo, eu realmente flutuei, foi maravilhoso, seus lábios eram tudo, se encaixavam perfeitamente nos meus, seu gosto era meu sabor preferido.

E então nós começamos a ficar, no começo foi até meio estranho, por que nós não ficávamos na frente dos nossos amigos, era mais aqueles encontros escondidos, beijos nos cantos, e quando já fazia 2 meses que estávamos nesse lenga lenga, eu tinha certeza que ele nunca iria me assumir. Alias eu era tão simples perto dele. Então ele me faz o pedido de namoro mais lindo do mundo, numa tarde no parque, onde tínhamos ido pra ele tentar me ensinar a pilotar.

Eu nem respondi, me joguei logo nos braços dele , o beijando com fome.

Eu nem conseguia acreditar, eu era namorada do cara mais lindo do mundo, o popular do colégio, romântico, o príncipe encantado montado em sua Susuky prata\azul.

Ele falou com Charlie, me pedindo oficialmente em namoro, me apresentou novamente a sua família , mas agora como sua namorada, éramos inseparáveis, me levava e me trazia do colégio todos os dias, saiamos bastante, e conversávamos por horas sem ver o tempo passar, engraçado como nos tínhamos tanto em comum, principalmente paixao por motos.

Charlie disse que ele me daria a minha, mas apenas quando eu já soubesse andar bem, e ele pudesse ficar sossegado em casa quando eu saísse com o que ele chamava de ''monstro de duas rodas'' que eu queria de presente.

Pelo menos uma vez por mês acontecia na cidade vizinha encontros de varias motos, onde aconteciam os rachas, Edward era louco por aquilo, e ele era muito bom, meu namorado era Foda . Ele ganhava geral, pelo que escutei ele só tinha perdido uma corrida, e foi antes de eu vir pra ca , foi pra um cara que era praticamente profissional. La era o lugar que eu mais gostava também, eu ficava alucinada com tantas motos turbinadas, a única coisa que eu ficava irada de raiva era todas aquelas piriguetes com roupas curtas se jogando pra cima do MEU homem. Mas eu nunca pude reclamar do Edward, ele nem olhava pra elas, ele era fiel a mim eu tinha certeza, mesmo eu sendo essa sem grassa aderida do simples jeans tênis e regata. Mas ele parecia não se importar com isso.

Aos poucos Edward ia me ensinando, primeiro coisas básicas até eu conseguir dar uma voltinha com ele na garupa, mas nunca dava muito certo, por que ele dizia que eu ficava muito sexy montada naquilo de Bumbum empinado e ele não resistia e já vinha com beijinhos no meu pescoço e eu logo me desconcentrava, sempre era assim, ele encostava em mim, e eu era totalmente dele.

Nós tínhamos desejo pra caramba um pelo outro, mas ele sabia que eu era virgem e sonhava com a noite perfeita, mas pra mim perfeita seria a hora que fosse, desde que fosse com ele, mas mesmo assim esperamos um ano de namoro, então antes da sua formatura do colégio, nos conversamos e eu disse com todas as letras que queria ele, que não queria mais esperar pra termos nossa primeira vez juntos. Já que antes de eu chegar parecia que Edward costumava sair com algumas garotas, poucas, mas ele já tinha experiência é claro.

Logo ele iria pra faculdade a kilometros de distancia, pra ser mais exata separados por mais de 3000 kilometros e pra mim agüentar a saudade até ele vim me ver, ou eu ir ver ele, eu queria ter o maximo de lembranças e contato com ele. Um ano longe seria muito, mesmo com visitas, telefonemas e internet eu sabia que sentiríamos muita falta um do outro, e queria que ele se lembrasse do calor do meu corpo, e soubesse da paixão que sentia por ele.

Na noite do baile, eu me arrumei toda pra ele, passei a tarde no salão com Alice e Rosalie, Emmett tinha ido pra faculdade ano anterior, mas ele e a Rose se viam nas ferias dele, e ele estava aqui hoje, Alice também se despediria de Jasper já que ele iria com Edward pra Dartmouth dali a um mês. Depois da Depilação...(AAAaaah aquilo era tortura medieval)l. Maquiagem, unhas ,cabelo pronto, eu fui pra casa coloquei a lingerie comprada especial pra essa noite, e então o vestido e sandália de salto alto escolhido por mim e Alice. Eu não queria fazer feio na formatura do meu namorado Gostoso Cullen né.

Ele veio me buscar com o carro do Carlisle, e eu novamente perdi o fôlego vendo ele com aquele smoking, lindo... seu cabelo cor de bronze, arrumado com aparência de bagunçado como ele gostava, e aquele sorriso torto, os olhos brilhando de desejo quando me viu.

Meu vestido tinha um decote básico na frente mas suas costas era toda exposta, era longo e totalmente colado ao meu corpo, marcando no lugar certo e exibindo minhas curvas já muito melhores que meus 15 anos.

Antes de qualquer palavra ele já me tomou os lábios, naquele beijo que tinha milhares de sentimentos.

_não sei se vou resistir até o final do baile._Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido depois do beijo, me fazendo estremecer.

_Você agüenta Amor._Eu respondi, não tendo muito certeza se eu é que resistiria.

Então saímos de mãos dadas , seu baile de formatura foi perfeito, dançamos, tiramos fotos, nos beijamos, ele como sempre muito carinhoso e atencioso comigo, e nosso desejo presente em cada toque, acho que os dois estávamos nos nossos limites, precisávamos urgentemente um do outro, e quando ele sussurrou no meu ouvido se eu já queria ir, eu mais do que rápido sai arrastando ele pra fora.

Ele tinha reservado um quarto no melhor hotel de Port Angeles, ainda tínhamos 40 minutos de estrada, mas o tempo todo, nos dávamos beijinhos, e segurávamos as mãos, e assim que passamos pela porta do quarto, ele me agarrou num beijo de luxuria.

Separei-me relutante dele e pedi pra ele esperar um pouquinho e fui pro banheiro.

Eu estava nervosa, eu queria muito, mas eu tinha medo de fazer algo errado, ele era tão perfeito, nos já tínhamos nos dado uns amasso bem forte, e ele conhecia meu corpo por me ver de biquíni mais agora era diferente. Meu deus eu ia transar. Eu tirei meu vestido e me olhei no espelho, a lingerie que tinha escolhido era azul royal, com renda e setim, o sutiã era meia taça e a calcinha era nem tão pequena e nem grande.

Arrumei meu cabelo, tirei as sandálias e sai pro quarto.

Meu amor estava sentado na cama, já tinha tirado o paletó e os sapatos a gravata estava solta e a camisa meio aberta. Era a visão da luxuria, ele me olhou e seus olhos escureceram.

Eu me senti nua diante daquele olhar, ele analisava cada parte do meu corpo, ficando mais tempo em meus seios, e minhas pernas. Então seus olhos subiram aos meus, e eu vi a paixão, adoração. Ele se levantou e caminhou até mim.

_Você é tão linda meu amor.

Meu coração inflou nessa hora, eu adorava quando ele me chamava de meu amor, mesmo ele nunca tendo dito que me ama com todas as letras eu sabia que ele gostava muito de mim, e nas minhas fantasias ele me amava o mesmo tanto que eu, me completava. Ele sempre falou que é apaixonado por mim, que eu vim pra Forks destinada pra ele, coisas bonitinhas assim, eu sempre tive muita vontade de dizer que o amava, mas enquanto ele não me disser também não direi.

Assim ele me beijou com luxuria, sua boca devorando a minha, e sua língua explorando minha boca, me segurando com uma mão na nuca, o outro braço ele passou pela minha cintura me erguendo do chão me levanto até a cama, onde me deitou com delicadeza.

Seus beijos se arrastaram pela minha mandíbula, beijando meu pescoço e mordiscando minha orelha, suas mãos exploravam meu corpo, apertando minha cintura e deslizando em meus seios sobre o tecido, era bom de mais sentir suas mãos em mim, mas eu também queria sentir sua pele, então comecei a brigar com os botões de sua camisa, vendo meu afobamento ele se ergueu e a tirou a jogando aos pés da cama, eu sabia que ele era gostoso mais a visão de seu peito e da seu tanquinho me deixavam louca, não resistindo me sentei na cama levando meu lábios a se arrastarem por seu peito másculo, lhe beijando e arranhando sua pele com meus dentes, ele gemia , e trabalhava no fecho do meu sutiã, que eu senti se desprender dos meus ombros e ser jogado longe.

Deitou-me novamente, pra me olhar, e nesse momento me senti um doce pra um viciado em açúcar. Edward devorou meus seios, sua boca me abocanhou o mamilo inteiro, o beijando com ardor, o mordendo de leve, e então o chupando hora forte hora apenas um leve roçar de lábios, esse tratamento aos dois, alternando entre suas mãos e sua boca, eu estava gemendo, com meus dedos enfiados nos seus cabelos, e a calcinha completamente encharcada, ainda mais pela pressão que eu sentia no meu ventre, mesmo por cima da calça dele dava pra perceber a evidente ereção.

Quando ele soltou meus seios e voltou a minha boca, eu desci minhas mãos até o coz de sua calca abrindo o botão e descendo o zíper, ele estava muito vestido ainda. Meio tímida eu peguei por cima da sua cueca seu membro dando um leve aperto, e nessa hora Edward soltou um gemido alto.

_ você vai me matar Bella.

_Então vamos morrer juntos..._eu disse e lhe dei mais um aperto, e abaixei a calça pelos seus quadris, ele se afastou a tirando completamente.

Dando uma olhada pra sua cueca boxer preta, seu pênis parecia que iria escapar a qualquer momento da sua prisão, mas ele não me deu tempo pra olhar mais por mais tempo pois logo seus lábios estavam nos meus novamente e sua mão descendo pelo meu corpo até entrar pela minha calcinha, me fazendo arfar quando seus dedos entraram em contato com meu centro quente.

_oh Bella...esta tão pronta pra mim..._ele disse no meu pescoço.

_te quero Edward...

Ele desceu pelo meu pescoço seus lábios passando pelo meu colo e se demorando uns instantes nos meus seios novamente enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam ainda dentro da minha calcinha, massageando meu clitóris, e ameaçando entrarem em mim, então ele tirou seus dedos, e sua boca desceu pela minha barriga, sua língua brincando com meu umbigo, seus lábios deslizando por meu ventre, e passando por cima do tecido da calcinha ficando exatamente em cima da minha entrada, dando um beijo estralado e quente, quando soltou seu hálito ali naquele ponto sensível.

Enquanto se deliciando com meus gemidos e ofegos arrastou minha calcinha pra baixo me deixando nua a sua frente.

Seus olhos passam pelo meu corpo, e eu não consigo entender o que ele esta esperando se eu não agüento mais de desejo por ele, e meu nervosismo não ajuda.

_Edward...por favor.

Ele parece sair do transe, busca sua calça na beira da cama, remexe no bolso retirando uma camisinha, então tira rapidamente sua Boxer liberando seu membro extremamente excitado, veste a camisinha e se deita novamente por cima de mim entre minhas pernas.

Olhando fixamente em meus olhos, ele deve perceber meu nervosismo, em poucas palavras ele tenta me acalmar e me confortar:

_Eu vou bem de vagar ta meu anjo...se sentir qualquer dorzinha me fala.

_ok amor.

Assim ele me beija mais uma vez, mas agora um beijo calmo, carinhoso, e eu sinto seu pênis roçando minha entrada, fazendo um pouco de pressão, sempre de leve.

Ele separa seus lábios dos meus mas cola sua testa na minha e me olha nos olhos e o sinto me penetrando, então aquele desconforto e um pouco de dor, fecho os olhos franzindo as sobrancelhas um pouco e sinto ele parar, os abro novamente e ele esta com aquela preocupação em seus olhos, para o tranqüilizar o beijo e ele continua a penetração até estar todo dentro de mim, fica parado até eu me acostumar, quando fica desconfortável, eu movo meu quadris um pouco, e ele se mexe, num movimento lento mais gostoso de vai e vem, e eu começo a sentir prazer e toda aquela dor some completamente.

Meu aperto em suas costas fica mais firmes, e em instantes minhas unhas estão em sua pele, e nossas respirações aceleradas e os dois gemendo muito.

Edward tinha uma mão ao lado do meu rosto e a outra passando pela lateral do meu corpo, me acariciando o seio, e quando o prazer era tanto, sua mão erguendo minha perna a prendendo a seu quadril, mas quando o contato não foi suficiente passei a outra o abraçando com minhas pernas e fazendo suas investidas ficar mais profundas, arrancando urros de prazer de Edward e gritos contidos meus.

Meu nome saia de seus lábios como uma reza...e quando eu gozei e senti-me apertar seu membro com meu sexo ele gritou meu nome gozando também. Um tempo depois se retirou de mim, deitando com a cabeça no vão dos meus seios.

_Isso foi...incrível _eu disse minha respiração voltando ao normal.

_não...você foi incrível paixão. _ele disse levantando seu rosto dos meus seios e em seguida me beijando os lábios com carinho. Vindo se deitar a meu lado e me puxando pro seu peito.

_não sei como eu vou conseguir ficar sem você daqui a um mês.._Eu disse sentindo um aperto no peito ao me imaginar longe dele.

_já vicio em sexo é?_ele falou no meu ouvido sorrindo safado.

_não bobo, sou viciada em você.

_a gente vai ver isso ainda Bella, ainda temos muito tempo pra nos curtir...da pra fazer bastante coisas em um mês.

_Da é?e da pra começar agora...?_eu pedi maliciosa.

_É pra já. _E ele estava me beijando novamente.

Aquela noite foi simplesmente perfeita, eu sonhava com isso o tempo todo, e eu sabia que Edward era meu tudo, que com ele eu poderia me casar e ter meus filhos. Apesar de ainda sermos novos eu sabia que Edward era o homem da minha vida.

_**Espero que tenham gostado, e por favor comenta me dizendo oque achou, se continuo p**__**ostando aki ou nã**__**o..**_

_**... e proximo capitulo aparece o Jake...**_

_**comentem...bjuuus;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

_**Tudo tem primeira vez!**_

Depois daquela noite, eu sentia como se o tempo voasse, eu queria aproveitar cada minuto do meu namorado, mas ele tinha que dar atenção para o Emmet também que estava de férias em casa, e quando eles estavam juntos eles só tinham um assunto: Faculdade. Mas ainda se fosse sobre aulas, matérias e professores...oh não! Era sobre Festa, bebidas e mulheres.

Edward estava fascinado pelas histórias que o irmão contava, eu esperava muito mesmo que o que ele sentia por mim fosse mais forte do que a Vida universitária que Emmet descrevia, eu ia ter que confiar muito no meu amor.

Assim, meu tempo com Edward ficava cada vez menos, quando saiamos era com todos, e novamente Emmet e suas histórias tomavam conta, e Jasper e Edward prestavam atenção em tudo.

Não conseguia entender como a Rosalie não pirava escutando seu cara falando tudo aquilo, mas eles parecem que tem um relacionamento aberto. Bem se ela conseguia, eu com certeza não! Nossos horas sozinhos nas duas semanas seguintes ao baile foram muito rápidas e poucas.

Então era sábado, o segundo do mês, e era o dia marcado pras corridas, toda a galera da região se reunia numa estrada abandonada perto de Port Angeles. Eu ia com Edward na sua moto, Emmett na dele, e Rosalie na sua, Alice e Jasper sempre iam de carro, era mais o estilo deles.

Eu adorava a nossa chegada, todos conheciam o nosso grupo, Edward era o alfa dali, ele ganhava todas, a maioria das apostas sempre era entre o segundo e o terceiro lugar. Mas hoje a movimentação estava um pouco diferente, muito mais motos e pessoas. Quando passamos abrindo caminho entre os dali, eu senti Edward xingar baixo, e sua postura em cima da moto mudou.

Eu não entendi o porquê daquilo, tinha algumas pessoas a mais, mas o resto pra mim estava tudo como sempre; garotas com poucas roupas, de saias curtas mostrando a polpa da bunda, tops apertando os seios, quase os fazendo saltar para fora, esse era o protótipo das piriguetes de rachas. Havia exceções, mas eram raras.

E os caras se exibindo com suas motos turbinadas, e carros potentes, vários sons tocando muito alto, confundindo varias musicas e batidas. E a mesa de inscrição e apostas.

A galera se dividia em grupos, o maior com certeza era de La Push e não muito atrás um grupo de Port Angeles que eram muito bons também , mas aqui vinham pessoas da região e de longe, a maioria pra assistir e alguns querendo desbancar o ganhador invicto.

Edward encostou a moto no lugar de costume, onde ficava a mesa pras apostas. Eu desci da garupa dele, e tirei o capacete o entregando. Ele estava muito tenso, olhando apenas para frente no nada.

Olhei em volta e então percebi que nem todos os olhares eram pra Edward como sempre. Em volta do povo de La Push havia muito mais gente que o normal, se amontoando pra ver as motos, e as mulheres estavam mais euvorossadas pra aquele lado.

Isso era bom, significava que aquelas vadias tinham entendido que Edward tinha namorada, e não adiantava elas se jogarem pra cima dele, caírem em seu colo, esfregarem suas bundas e tetas nele que ele era MEU! Não que eu fosse possessiva ...imagina!

Dando mais uma olhada pra Edward que já havia descido da moto, vi que ele continuava estranho.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa?_eu tive que perguntar.

_Não, mas não sai de perto de mim, ok ?_ele disse agora me olhando nos olhos tentando passar tranqüilidade, e em seguida me beijou os lábios, um beijo simples que terminou logo, e então saímos em direção do nosso pessoal de mãos dadas.

Mas não demos nem dois passos e escutamos uma voz desconhecida pra mim chamando por Edward.

_E ai Edward, não vai vim cumprimentar os velhos companheiros?

Ed travou, eu olhei pro seu rosto e ele estava incomodado, mas mesmo assim ele se virou lentamente, me fazendo virar também, então eu procurei quem tinha falado e não foi difícil de descobrir.

Entre o grupo de La Push havia se formado uma brecha e um cara alto,de pele bronzeada, cabelos pretos e curtos, traços fortes e muito bonito se destacava ,ele aparentava ser mais velho que Edward, mas pouca coisa, devia ter uns 20 ou 21 anos, eu nunca o havia visto, mas pelo jeito ele era muito conhecido por ali. Ele caminhou até ficar a uma distancia amigável de nos dois, com um sorriso de lado na face.

_Jacob_ Edward disse acenando com a cabeça._ não sabia que estava de volta._Sua voz estava normal, mas eu sabia que ele estava contrariado, e havia alguma coisa nesse cara que desagradava meu Cullen.

_Cheguei a pouco. E me disseram que ninguém bate o Cullen nessas pistas de Port Angeles. Ai sabe né...eu vim recuperar meu lugar..._ele disse indiferente.

Huum... então esse era mais um dos motoqueiros que vinha desafiar o Ed, mas recuperar o lugar? Que lugar? Esse cara falou tão cheio de si...com marra, como se ele pudesse chegar ali e só tirar Edward do caminho, como tirar o pó do móvel. E quando Edward falou novamente, eu não achei a confiança que eu sempre via no meu namorado quando desafiado.

_É, eu tenho ganhado algumas corridas ...mas vamos ver então..._apareceu o sorriso nervoso nada característico dele _que vença o melhor...

Eu não sei em qual parte do que Edward disse que pareceu desagradar o tal Jacob.

_ Você acha mesmo que pode ganhar de mim? que é melhor do que eu pilotando? Não se iluda Cullen._a forma que ele falou me surpreendeu, e eu não havia ido muito com a cara desse sujeito, ele falando dessa forma tão debochada, menosprezando meu namorado, me irritou profundamente. E pior: Por que Edward não mandava esse cara catar coquinho ?

Em todo caso...não se preocupa baby...eu te defendo... coloquei minha mão que Edward não estava segurando na cintura e com minha voz no mesmo tom que Jacob usou eu falei:

_Você não acha que ta se garantindo de mais? Porque ele não ganharia, ele é muito bom! _eu sei que fui um pouco arrogante também, mas ele que começou .

Jacob reparou em mim pela primeira vez, me mediu dos pés a cabeça , e então ergueu uma sobrancelha na direção de Edward.

_ se vê que seus gostos mudaram, e aposto que sua garota não é daqui não é Edward ? _ ele não esperou resposta pra sua pergunta , sua atenção voltou pra mim.._mas me diz: a quanto tempo a mocinha é a primeira dama Cullen dessa Pista?

Não gostei nada do tom que ele usou, e muito menos ele me chamar de mocinha, me diminuía. Então respondi da melhor forma que pude, com meu queixo erguido.

_Faz um ano que namoro com o Edward e eu nunca vi ele perder.

Ele pareceu se surpreender pelo nosso tempo juntos, talvez ele fosse um ogro que não soubesse o que era o amor? mas ele logo se recuperou e disse mais arrogante ainda:

_Então se prepare belezinha, que pra tudo tem uma primeira vez...e você nunca viu ele correr comigo ...nossa ultima corrida foi a mais de um ano...e se bem me lembro... Edward sempre foi meu freguês !

Quando ele disse a ultima parte, ele olhou pros seus amigos, que eu acho eram de La Push e todos riram..Edward apertou minha mão, acho que ele pensou que eu iria revidar...ou ele estava se segurando pra não arrebentar o idiota.

Nessa hora o Rick , o cara que pegava as aposta, entrou no meio da nossa "conversa". Ele deve ter percebido que os ânimos estavam se alterando.

-Então de quanto será? Essa é uma das grandes né... Não é todo dia que Jacob Black nos da o ar da graça... E o nosso Edward esta invicto a muito tempo.

Jacob olhou pro Edward com aquele sorriso arrogante, cínico.

-3 mil Cullen.

Emmet que agora percebi estava do meu lado, junto com o resto dos nossos amigos praguejou baixo.

Era muito dinheiro, mesmo os Cullen sendo uma família razoavelmente rica, eu nunca vi uma aposta nem com a metade dessa quantia. Com certeza era uma corrida dos grandes como diz o Rick e em jogo além do dinheiro estaria a liderança e o orgulho.

Edward trocou um olhar cúmplice com Emmet, e seu irmão com uma careta fez um leve inclinação com a cabeça.

-Certo Black, 3 mil.

Jacob tirou de dentro da jaqueta um maço de dinheiros e entregou pro Rick que se pôs logo a contar. Edward nos afastou um pouco, chegando mais próximo da onde estavam Jasper e Emmet com as garotas.

-Emmet me vê mil, eu não trago tanto dinheiro assim pros rachas. Esse babaca ta me testando.

-Eu sei, mas você conhece ele, sabe o que o cara faz, pra que dar esse dinheiro pra ele assim Edward.

-Agora já foi Emmet, eu não vou voltar atrás!

-Hey Edward, aqui ta tudo certo!-Rick o chamou.

Edward tirou a carteira do bolso de trás da calça, e tirou um tanto de dinheiro que devia ter uns 2 mil, Emmet pegou da sua mais um tanto e entregou pra ele . Edward contou rapidamente, e então foi até o Rick o dando a quantia pra conferir.

-Certo, vai ser o de sempre né... ida e volta... jogando limpo. Coloquem suas motos na marca, em 5 minutos a largada. -Depois de acertado e conferido a quantia, ele voltou pra sua mesa, onde alguns faziam como um bolão, e apostas. Rick pegou seu megafone e subiu na bancada.

-Hoje nossa humilde Pista de arredores de Port Angeles, vai haver uma corrida das grandes... Nosso garoto de Forks ... Edward Cullen... ganhador invicto do ultimo ano... contra nosso menino prodígio...Jacob Black... corredor da liga estadual de moto velocidade, disputando o alfa da área. Façam suas apostas! Quem é o seu preferido?

Rick era o animador, e nessa hora depois das apresentações a galera ia à loucura.

Edward voltou pra junto de nós, e se encostou no carro do Jasper ao meu lado, logo me puxou pela cintura pra me dar um selinho e me acomodar no meio de suas pernas encostada em seu peito de frente para os outros, que começaram a falar com o Edward.

Jacob estava encostado em uma moto igual a de Edward, só que era toda preta. Em volta dele tinha varias garotas, e uns caras que riam e já contavam a corrida como ganha. Ele olhou pro nosso lado, e seus olhos seguraram os meus, e foi muito estranho, eu desviei e voltei atenção ao meu grupo.

-Cara não entra na pressão, não vai pedir de mais pra tua moto, faz o de sempre ok?_foi Jasper quem falou.

-Oh ED, ele ta com a mesma moto que aquela vez, se ele não mexeu no motor, as duas ainda tem a mesma potencia.

-Rose é claro que ele mexeu né... o cara alem de pilotar pra caramba, ainda entende tudo de mecânica! Oh cara não pensa na grana, não precisa me devolver.-Disse Emmet.

_Eu sei gente, seja o que for... Mas eu não vou dar mole pra esse babaca.

-Isso cara, confiante. E vai lá, o Jacob já ta na marca.

-Ta.- Puxou meu rosto mais uma vez e me olhou nos olhos. – vem me desejar boa sorte, mesmo que não adiante muito hoje. –Disse meio tristonho.

-Que nada amor, eu confio em você. _E me beijou.

-Pode deixa Ed, nos cuidamos da Bella pra você, vai sossegado. _

Ele riu no beijo, se afastou com um selinho, montou na moto e seus irmãos e cunhados lhe desejaram boa sorte. Deu a volta e parou na linha da largada, onde Jacob, já tinha sua moto funcionando. Toda a galera se reunia em volta para incentivar seus preferidos, hoje,diferente de todos as outras corridas que estive, a maior parte do pessoal estava do lado do outro.

Caminhei até parar do lado da moto do Edward, esperando os outros o cumprimentar pra daí eu dar o beijo de boa sorte que eu dava toda vez, antes do tiro de largada ser dado.

Mas não esperei nada, e ele logo me puxou ainda de cima da moto, e me beijou apaixonado, sua língua dançando com a minha, eu até me esqueci que havia tantas pessoas em volta. Mas quando Rick gritou pra se preparar, eu me obriguei a me separar de Edward com um selinho, peguei seu rosto com minhas duas mãos.

-Eu confio em você e vou te amar do mesmo jeito, você chegando 1 segundo na frente ou 10 atrás... não importa, boa sorte, meu amor.

-Obrigado meu anjo.

Dei mais um selinho e me afastei pra ficar juntos com os outros, Edward colocou o capacete e acelerou a moto no lugar...

Rick contou até 3...e então deu o dois acelerarão suas motos e saíram em disparada, meu coração acelerou, como todas as outras vezes que eu via o amor da minha vida passar dos 300 km por hora. Alice pegou na minha mão.

- "Tadinho" do Ed._ela disse em voz chorosa.

-Por que Alice? Eu não conheço esse cara, mas por que vocês falam como se o Ed não tivesse chance de ganhar?

-Bella, Edward só perdeu pra um cara até hoje, e esse cara é o Jacob , ele nunca perdeu uma corrida e o Edward não lida bem com perdas. Ele odeia perder.

Eu sei que Edward odeia ser contrariado, e que é difícil, eu raras vezes vi ele não conseguir as coisas que quer... Mas ele tem que saber lidar com essas situações, perder faz parte da vida.

Conforme eles se distanciavam, meu coração ia na boca, era um asfalto livre...O percurso era uma reta de mais o menos 1.5 Km, era marcado por cones, onde estes faziam a volta e voltavam pra galera, eles fizeram a curva juntos, e os motores roncavam alto, da onde a gente ficava via os dois virem de frente pra nós, então Jacob foi ficando maior...e num piscar de olhos a moto passou a toda por nós, que estávamos na marca da chegada, e só então a outra passou alguns segundos depois, parando a vários metros afastado do povo.

O vencedor depois de fazer a volta parou a moto ao meu lado e tirou o capacete me encarando fixamente com aquele sorriso cínico.

Jacob venceu.

E choveu gente em cima dele, cumprimentando-o, umas garotas passaram por mim me empurrando e se jogarão em seu colo, gritando.

Eu pouco olhei aquilo, e procurei com os olhos o meu namorado.

Ele continuava em cima da moto, no mesmo lugar que parou quando a corrida acabou, mas agora tinha tirado o capacete.

Olhei pra Alice e Rose, que também olhavam pra Edward com simpatia.

-Vai lá Bella, só você pra animar ele agora!-A rose disse colocando a mão nas minhas costas e me empurrando de leve na direção dele.

-Edward amor?-Eu disse encostando em seu ombro pra ele me olhar, ele estava com a cabeça baixa.

-O que Bella?- Ele disse cabisbaixo ainda sem me olhar.

-Vamos pra casa, eu disse pro meu pai que ia dormir na Rose. Se você quiser eu posso dormir na sua casa hoje.

-Eu quero sim.- Ele me olhou e forçou um sorriso, dava pra ver que ele estava abalado.

Me aproximei mais e coloquei minha mão no seu rosto, ele olhou nos meus olhos e eu encurtei a distancia de nossas bocas, um beijo calmo, mas que logo pegou intensidade como todos os outros, estávamos alheios a os outros que comemoravam a vitória do Jacob, mesmo eles gritando e funcionando motos, só fomos nos ligar mesmo quando uma moto parou ao nosso lado.

Não foi surpresa pra mim ver Jacob ali, ele estava com o capacete no braço.

-Hey Edward, foi boa corrida, só que você tem que aprender muito pra ganhar de mim, eu vi que você tem coragem, mas faltou técnica, e você sabe disso. -ele disse isso, agora sem aquela mascara de arrogância, mas que pra Edward soou apenas como uma provocação.

-Ta Jacob, e eu corro por esporte, laser... não sou profissional.-Edward disse perdendo um pouco a postura e a calma.

-Tudo bem então, a gente se vê por ai._ele colocou o capacete sem pressa, Edward parecia impaciente pra que ele fosse embora e olhava pro lado, então ele não viu quando Jacob um segundo antes de arrancar a moto piscou pra mim.

Era muito desaforado.

Assim que ele saiu, mais uma galera foi atrás. Ainda tinha muita gente ali, iria ter mais corridas, de moto e carro. Eu montei na garupa de Edward e ele me entregou o capacete. Enquanto saímos Ed parou do lado dos nossos amigos e gritou que já estávamos indo. Nem um deles falou nada, apenas acenaram.

Nossa volta foi rápida, Edward acelerava com vontade, a sensação era ótima, eu agarrada a cintura dele, o vento batendo no rosto, a adrenalina ao ver tudo em um borrão passar ao nosso lado, e o som do motor. Isso tudo já era emocionante estando na garupa, imagine como era a sensação pro piloto!

Ele desligou a moto quando paramos na garagem da sua casa, ele continuava cabisbaixo. Eu odiava ver ele assim.

-Ed, foi só uma corrida e como todos disseram o cara é quase profissional. -eu tentei animar ele, sem muito sucesso.

-Por que ele tinha que aparecer hoje Bella? Na minha ultima corrida aqui antes de ir embora?-Ele disse desconsolado, as corridas importavam mais pra ele do que eu havia imaginado. E ao ouvir ele falar que ia embora, mesmo eu sabendo e aceitando, meu coração apertava.

-Esquece isso tá amor? Vamos subir que eu vou cuidar de você. -dei um selinho e o puxei pra dentro da casa. Como eu conhecia tudo ali, o levei direto para o seu quarto no segundo andar, nós sempre namorávamos ali, mas eu nunca havia passado a noite. Era um quarto legal, decorado simples e masculino, apenas a cama no centro, uma mesinha com computador, um micro systen, livros e uma mesinha de cabeceira com abajur e um único porta retrato com uma foto dos 3 casais abraçados, eu adorava aquela foto, e tinha uma na minha cabeceira também. Na foto Edward me abraçava por trás,todos sorriamos..

Ao entrar no quarto Edward foi até a cama e se jogou de costas, passando as mãos no rosto.

-Droga, amanhã todos vão zoar de mim.

Caminhei até a cama e me deitei do seu lado com dois travesseiros nas costas e o Ed se aninhou em mim, enfiando sua cabeça no meu pescoço e passando um braço e uma perna por cima do meu corpo.

-Não liga pra isso meu bebê- Eu disse passando as mãos nos seus cabelos. Eu havia imaginado que nós fossemos fazer mais coisas essa noite que eu ficasse ali, mas Edward estava abatido, e se ele não tomava a iniciativa não estava no clima e talvez com seus pais dormindo ao lado não fosse ser legal.

Com ironia eu pensei que Jacob Black era um empata foda.

E sem ver a hora, dormimos assim mesmo.

Pra minha sorte, aquele ditado que diz que o travesseiro é o melhor remédio, pareceu funcionar.

Por que logo cedo, eu acordei com beijinhos no meu pescoço, e uma mão passeando pelo meu corpo. E pelo menos por boa parte da manhã ninguém naquele quarto lembrou-se de Jacob Black, motos, aposta, família, preço do dólar, fome no mundo, nada.

Eu e Edward nos amamos de forma intensa, com paixão, cada vez mais um descobrindo do outro, explorando, testando. Eu mesmo morrendo de vergonha não fui capaz de evitar meus gemidos, quando Edward enfiou sua cabeça no meio das minhas pernas, sua língua me levou a loucura, eu nem sabia que era normal sentir aquilo, tenho certeza que pequei , de tanto dizer o nome de Deus em vão.

_Oh meu deus Edward...eu não agüento mais.

-não agüenta o que amorzinho?_

_ você me pro.. pro vo..cando _minha voz falhou.

_Então me diz o que quer.

_Oh Deus ..eu quero você!_

Mas ele não me ouviu, e eu só pude me agarrar nos lençóis, e morder os lábios tentando abafar meu grito na hora em que gozei. Eu até queria retribuir, mas eu não me sentiria bem de logo na minha segunda transa fazer sexo oral nele, e eu confesso que tinha um medinho de o machucar. Vai saber? Insegurança de principiante.

Edward como o cavalheiro que ele é não me pediu nada, e nem me deixou constrangida, ele simplesmente me cobriu de beijos, palavras carinhosas e saciou nosso desejo.

Apenas saímos da nossa bolha quando ouvimos o resto do pessoal da casa acordando, ai me toquei que estávamos em uma casa cheia de gente, corei na hora ao imaginar os pais de Edward, mas ele me tranqüilizou, e disse que com certeza se alguém ouviu os nossos gemidos ficariam nas costas da Rose e do Emmet, já que era normal os dois fazerem uma bagunça ali.

E aquele dia eu sai fugido da casa dos Cullen com medo de ser descoberta como autora de uns certos sons constrangedores.


End file.
